The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus.
The image reading apparatus called the flatbed type is equipped with a document cover that spreads over the document table. The document cover of this type has a grip portion which a user may utilize to open and close the document cover.
The document cover is formed with a concave in a front-end center thereof so that the concave may be used as a grip portion.